


putting out the lantern

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, WIP Amnesty, bg Constance/Bonacieux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: “Oh, so you are still capable of communication,” de Winter says, barging right into the flat. She knocks Constance back against the doorframe and Constance slumps, a little, back against it. “We were starting to wonder, what with you not having replied to anyone’s messages for over a week.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	putting out the lantern

Constance realises she fucked up as soon as she opens the door. 

“Shit,” she says as de Winter barges past her, knocking her against the door frame, “ _shit_.”

“Oh, so you are still capable of communication,” de Winter says, barging right into the flat. She knocks Constance back against the doorframe and Constance slumps, a little, back against it. “We were starting to wonder, what with you not having replied to anyone’s messages for over a week.”

Ninon trails in after her, mouthing apologies, and Constance says, “Sorry, Ninon, happy birthday, I meant to say. I just lost track of the days, you know, big deadline next week.”

She closes her mouth with some effort, fully aware that she’s rambling. 

“It’s fine,” Ninon says, and de Winter says, “It’s _not_ fine,” and Ninon shakes her head and smiles reassuringly in Constance’s direction. 

“We decided we’d bring the party to you,” Anne says, diplomatic as ever, and Constance can’t help but smile back at her. “We can have a few drinks and then head into town from here, how does that sound?”

“Um,” Constance says, because she doesn’t have time for this, she _really_ doesn’t have time for this, but it is Ninon’s birthday and she has had basically no human contact for over a week. “Great, yeah, let me just tidy up a bit.”

“No Bonacieux?” Anne asks, as they get settled in the living room, and Constance goes red without really knowing why. 

“He’s on a business trip,” she says, “won’t be back til Monday.”

It used to be cool that Constance had a graduate boyfriend with a proper grown-up job and everything, and then her friends actually met Bonacieux. 


End file.
